


xxx

by sanctify (pains)



Series: just guys being dudes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: Kiss, kiss, kiss.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: just guys being dudes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	xxx

**Author's Note:**

> i swear im working on my au but sometimes ya just wanna write two stupit boys kissing and stuff ya feel?

Luka kisses him with so much fervor, so much heat, Adrien can't help but cling onto him lest his knees give up on him and send him sprawling gracelessly to the ground.

Luka's arms are a vice-like grip around his waist, his magical guitarist's fingers playing against the small of his back. He shakes in those arms, turns to putty within Luka's hold.

Luka guides him through their kiss, fervor lessening, but the heat is very much still there, in his eyes when they separate for air. He doesn't laugh at Adrien when he pushes to kiss Luka again, their teeth clicking together. He takes Adrien's bottom lip and nibbles, is quick to reclaim the blond's lips, crushing, bruising, wanting. 

Adrien's hands let go of their grip on Luka's chest, traveling upwards. One holding onto the back of Luka's nape, the other winding through Luka's hair. 

Adrien's tongue peeks out, daring, slowly licking against Luka's lips, asking permission, and Luka acquiesces. 

His knees do give out on him when Luka's tongue meets his and, oh _Dieu_. It's only Luka's arms around him that keeps him on his feet. His hands have relocated to Luka's shoulders, seeking stability. 

Luka tastes like mint chocolate and mocha. He's addicted and he can't get enough. Wants to wrap his tongue around that taste forever, he's sure Luka doesn't mind, not with the way he makes noises at the back of his throat. Adrien swallows those noises hungrily. 

Luka's arms unwind from around him, hands making their place against his hips, fingers digging into his sides. Adrien shivers as Luka drags his fingers upwards, slightly lifting his shirt along with them. 

They part for air again, and he takes in lungfuls. His eyes don't leave Luka's... and the way that he looks at him makes Adrien's throat burn. Desire is so clear in Luka's ocean blue eyes, and he feels like he's being pulled in by the tide.

He licks his kiss-swollen lips, blushing even redder when Luka's eyes unabashedly follow the path his tongue takes.

Luka's fingers trace the small expanse of exposed skin on his hips, and Adrien shudders.

"Luka," he begs. Luka's eyes are on his again, and Adrien takes a deep breath. He doesn't know what he's asking for, but he needs it. Does he want Luka to kiss him again? Does he want more of Luka's touch on his skin? Does he want Luka to stop because this is getting too much and he's afraid they might go past the point of no return? Does he want Luka to... to...

"Hey, it's okay." Luka reassures him. "We can stop whenever you want." Luka's voice is like an ointment, soothing the burn Adrien feels around him, within him.

He continues taking deep breaths, until the heat leaves him, until desire doesn't cloud his thoughts, until he stops wanting Luka to crawl into his skin and make a mess of him. He knows what he wants, but he's not sure he's ready for it yet. He knows Luka understands. 

He goes back for Luka's lips. It's chaste and sweet, and he likes this kiss better. It's not as dangerous, not as consuming. No tongues, no heat, no mint chocolate and mocha, but just as addicting.

Luka's fingers crawl against his spine, he shudders again, but lets those sinful digits continue their wandering.

When they part for air, the heat is gone from Luka's eyes, replaced with warmth. He smiles fondly at Adrien, and Adrien grins back at him, cheeks pinking.

"Not gonna lie, this wasn't how I was expecting my Friday night to go." Luka says, forehead resting against Adrien's. 

"I wasn't thinking," he replies. He had come over to the Liberty for a one-on-one practice session for Kitty Section's new song with Luka.

He doesn't even know how they got here, standing in the middle of all these sheet music, in Luka's room, making out.

"Well, if you ever want to not think again, I'm all yours," Luka teases, winking at him.

Oh, Dieu. 

**Author's Note:**

> ya i crossposted the fic on twitter


End file.
